


Capture The Moment

by somniumfelix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Angst, Photography, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somniumfelix/pseuds/somniumfelix
Summary: Remus finds himself taking as many pictures and videos of his best friends wedding as he can, when he ends up recording the words he'd been wanting to hear for years.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter (mentioned), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 109





	Capture The Moment

**Author's Note:**

> got bored, wanted to write, here we are!  
> Enjoy <3<3

Remus looked through the viewfinder of the camera, a single amber eye scanning over the crowd of people. Bridesmaids floated about in dresses, and groomsmen (not the groomsmen he was looking for, mind you) stood about, beers in hands, cheering and laughing and being merry. Others, particularly an older few, stayed sat at tables, nattering away about topics he couldn't care less about, but he snapped a picture or two anyway. He continued to push through the crowds towards the dancefloor at the centre of the room. When he finally reached it, his jaw dropped.

He's seen Lily in her dress so many times in the last twelve hours - not to mention he'd gone with her to pick it out when her own sister had refused - but he was left breathless every time he saw her. The top hugged her wonderfully, before the skirt fell out in a beautiful a-line shape, all covered in intricate lace, shining under the candlelights and chandeliers of the room. Red hair fell in curls over her shoulders, fixed back with pearl hair slides, and her makeup was simple but stunning, making her eyes shine more than normal.

But perhaps it was who she was looking at that had her eyes shimmering in that way.

In front of her, holding her in his arms, leaving a kiss on her cheek and then running a hand over her hair was James.  _ As smitten as always _ , Remus laughed to himself, shaking his head as the newlyweds couldn't tear their eyes from each other. They swayed gently with the music, whispering happily to each other, and Remus couldn't bear to disturb them. He had wanted a few pictures of them - with the other Marauders too, as well as Alice and Frank, and Marlene and Dorcas - before Remus himself had a dance with Lily. But as they continued to move along with whatever soppy love song the muggle DJ had put on, the image was too beautiful to break. 

Instead, Remus stood at the side of the dance floor, and bought the camera back up again. There was a perfect spot, just as one of the other couples on the floor moved to the side, where James and Lily were to the left, and Fleamont and Euphemia, James's parents, were to the right. He pressed the shutter button and captured the moment in time.

Something about using a muggle camera seemed better - so even though they'd hired a wizard photographer for the wedding, Remus had insisted on bringing his own. 

He took a few more pictures, one of Marlene and Dorcas dancing together, another of Fleamont and Lily, which made Remus tear up. Peter and Mary - who weren't in a relationship, per se, - then joined them, and Remus continued to take more pictures. 

It hurt a little, in the back of his mind, as he dreamed of being up there with someone who he loved so dearly. His mind drifted to one person - someone with dark hair and a snarky attitude and a need to be loved, but Remus knew that was too farfetched. 

Suddenly, a hand gripped his upper arm and spun him around, and Remus snapped a picture unexpectedly.

The person, Sirius, as it was, beamed at him, and ruffled his hair.

"Hey, Moony!"

Remus struggled to speak - Sirius was gorgeous at the best of time. Most of Hogwarts knew that. But here he was, Sirius Black, in a tuxedo, his hair slicked back in a low ponytail, two little strands of hair falling to frame his face. Remus pulled at his own tie a little, and finally stopped staring at his friend. 

"Ah, hey, Pads! Where have you been, I was looking for you before I got caught up with that lot," He gestured behind him to the dance floor, and Sirius smiled even brighter.

"You know what," He laughed, "Red's growing on me! A lot! They're good together..." He finished softly, watching them from over Remus's shoulder. "It's all gonna change now, isn't it? With them being married, a little one on the way, Peter getting his own place."

"We'll still be together," Remus reminded him, "It'll be weird without Wormy there, but you and I will still be at the flat, and you aren't getting rid of me that easily!"

"True," Sirius smiled, if not a little sadly, before snapping from his melancholy thoughts, "Right, enough fretting for the future! I look too good to not have some pictures taken of me!" He shouted, throwing his arms out as he did. 

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you're drunk, Sirius," Remus teased, smirking at his friend as he bought the camera up to his eye.

"Of course not, my moon!" Sirius turned to his side, striking an overdramatic pose, leaning back, a hand on his waist. "I've barely even touched any tonight!"

"Well, that's good."

Sirius moved again, back into another pose, and Remus snapped more pictures, Sirius flexing and shifting and laughing as he did. Remus was in awe of how one person could be so naturally gorgeous. He'd never want to leave this moment, ever. If he could stay here, at James and Lily's wedding, staring at the best man and love of his life through a camera, then he would.

"Come on, something else!" Remus smiled, unable to watch Sirius anymore. He pulled the camera from in front of his face and changed up a few settings, before looking through the viewfinder again. He pressed the capture button, and smiled. "Anything to say to the newlyweds, Pads?" Remus laughed, Sirius jumped back in front of the view of the camera. 

"A video?"

"Mhm! Some people have said messages in case there was anything you wanted to say," Remus encouraged. Sirius was never one for heartfelt emotional moments, but he knew there'd be something he'd want to say to his brother on his wedding, no doubt.

"Prongs, my brother," Sirius began dramatically, a hand on his heart, "Good luck!" He laughed, and Remus couldn't help the roll of his eyes.

"Sirius," He smirked as a way of telling off.

"Okay, okay," Sirius waved his arms, "But I'm just saying! Red can be scary when she wants to be! And, come on, she's gonna have to keep him on a leash more than the kid! You all compare me to a puppy, have you  _ met  _ James?!"

Remus had to grab his side as he chuckled, tears forming in his eyes from laugher, and Sirius was doing the same. 

"S-Sirius! Be-"

"Don't you dare say serious, Remus Lupin!" Sirius cried louder, leaning on the wall to control himself.

"Come onnnn," Remus groaned, somewhat under control again, still snickering a little, the camera still filming and focused on Sirius, "Say something for real!"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, something heartfelt! Cute! Something you really mean!"

Sirius seemed to ponder for a moment. "Something I mean?"

"Mhm."

With a muttered 'okay', Sirius walked a little forward until he was just in front of Remus. Still looking through the viewfinder, Remus could see how he wasn't looking at the camera, but was looking right at him instead. 

"I'm in love with you," Sirius smiled, as though it was the easiest thing in the world to say.

"W-what?"

"You told me to say something I meant, and there's nothing I mean more."

Remus took a step back unconsciously. His arms dropped to his side, camera forgotten about, and he stared, long and hard.

"You're in love with me?" He finally squeaked out, leaning towards Sirius but keeping his feet firmly planted on the ground. Instead, it was Sirius who stepped forward.

"I am. I am completely, hopelessly, undeniably in love with you, Remus."

The world had frozen. 

The wedding no longer existed, not in Remus's mind. James's wasn't on the dancefloor with Lily. The war wasn't raging on outside. There was no Order Of The Pheonix, no dead brothers, nothing else at all. There was only Remus, Sirius, and a camera containing the words he'd been aching to hear for years.

"And I was," Sirius whispered while Remus stayed silent, "Rather hoping that you were in love with me too."

Finally, after an eternity, Remus stepped forwards. He dropped the camera, still recording, and took Sirius's hands.

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes," Remus echoed, his lips stretching into a smile truer than he'd felt in a long time, "Yes, I'm in love with you, too."


End file.
